The letter
by SnogwartsSchool
Summary: Hermione dies and she leaves a letter for her granddaugher to read. That's it basically. First and probably last story i ever wrote and publish. R


**I wrote this little fic 4 years ago and never posted it. I don't think it's any good, but feel free to disprove me haha. **

**Basically this story is about a letter Hermione left to her grandaughter after she died. I got the inspiration based on my best friend's grandma that left her a similar letter, though the context of the letter had nothing to do with this story. Read and if you don't think it sucks, write a review to tell me. Or be harsh about it. Warning: possibly a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

My dear Hermione,

Reading this letter means that I'm no longer in the land of the living and I went to find your grandfather and if the healers were telling the truth that happened about a month after Christmas.

Don't cry for me. I want you to be happy. I was waiting patiently over the last 11 years for death to find me and be with my love again. I can be whole again. Not a half-person anymore.

The reason of this letter is not to haunt your dreams or to give you a nice closure. The reason of this letter is much simpler.

Your mother once asked me how Ron and I, despite our differences, managed to keep a happy marriage and love each other as much as a newlywed couple does.

My answer to her is that no marriage is perfect. Ron and I didn't spend more than 50 years together having only sunshine and daisies. A marriage needs work every single day.

Your grandfather and I had our ups and downs, we got a close call to break up a few times, and definitely we weren't so passionately insane with each other as we were the first time we got together, although I'm not ashamed to admit that we had our moments even when we were both covered in wrinkles.

But that's life, my dear Hermione, and that's what it makes it so wonderful! When I realised that I was in love with Ron, I knew it wasn't just a crush. I had my fair share of crushes and I could tell the difference of what I was feeling for him. You mother knows what I'm talking about.

I still remember the time she thought she was in love with Malfoy's son. I knew it was just a crush, but I didn't want to tell her. She had to experience it by herself. And later when she met your father, Ryan, I knew. Before she even told me that she had feelings for him, I knew that he was the one for her. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. It was the same look I had when I was looking at your grandfather.

I know that I had the reputation of reading too much. I am proud of that. But there is not a book out there that can teach you what love is. You just feel it.

Sometimes people fall in love with the wrong person. Sometimes they fall in love more than once. Sometimes love hurts and love wounds are the most difficult to heal.

But sometimes people fall in love with the right person. Like me with Ron. Like your mother with your father. Like you with Ben.

Yes, Hermione, he's the one. I've seen the way you look at him but more importantly I've seen the way he looks at you. My eye sight at the age of eighty-two was more than satisfying, believe it or not.

You are the younger in your family. Your sisters got married and your brother has a wonderful girl by his side. But none of them looks at their significant other with the same adoration you and Ben look at each other.

This is the purpose of this letter. I want you to ask Ben out. It's your final year at Hogwarts and there is the Ball that's coming up. I know all about it, thank you very much. I'm always interested to learn about my grandkids and especially you. You were named after me after all so allow me to have a more soft spot for you in my heart.

Don't make the same mistake I did, Hermione. I never went with the boy I wanted to my Ball. Ron was too stubborn to admit he liked be back then. So, don't wait for Ben to ask you. He won't do it. He's terrified of his feelings and that you might laugh at him. He's like your grandfather in that.

He's not like him only in this way though. I couldn't help but notice how you two are always at each other's throats and the next minute it's like it never happened and you joke with each other. It reminded me so much of what I had with Ron.

Ron made me laugh, he made me cry. He was driving me insane at times and others he was so sweet my heart melted. He made me feel. I was alive with him! That's what the one you love must make you feel, Hermione… everything.

Even the bad days are a blessing. A couple that never argues or fights it's a lost couple. And your grandfather and I were having legendary fights. But the sex afterwards was totally worth it.

Oh, don't be shocked by that. You'll know what I mean in the future.

That's my legacy to you, Hermione Rose Lewis. It's not the stories of the fearless heroine, or the awards that came after.

My legacy is love. The love I was lucky enough to share with Ronald Weasley and we passed down to our children and they passed it to you. If you ever find yourself questioning the existence of true love, just remember this letter. Remember what Ron and I had. Let it be your guide.

p.s. Did you know that sometimes when you and Ben were visiting me and I pretended I was asleep and you weren't in the room, he took the photo album next to my nightstand staring at your pictures and running his thump across your face? Don't let the boy suffer longer, Hermione.


End file.
